


Say It Right

by le_chat_vilain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_chat_vilain/pseuds/le_chat_vilain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel tries to deny her feelings for Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Right

**Author's Note:**

> So for the purposes of this, Kili has obviously survived BOTFA which I know a whole bunch of people *cough* its-pineapple-me *cough* will be happy about! I had a lot of fun with this, I love writing Kili, he’s very fun and cheeky and just so insanely optimistic and it’s lovely. He’s immune to the angst! 
> 
> Based on this imagine that came through my Tumblr: Okay I was looking through your Spotify playlists and I saw Say It Right and it’s honestly such a good heart-wrenching song when you really listen to the lyrics. That being said I feel like it’s a very Kili based sad love song? If you even wanna call it that lol. So I have an idea for it. Obviously centered around Kili and an OC. Maybe OC feeling she’s not cut out for a life with Kili or something and trying to lie about her feelings to make him let her go. Or something similar. What do ya say?
> 
> So the song suggestion came along with the imagine, and is of course Say It Right by Nelly Furtado.
> 
> I used Tauriel because frankly she's perfect for this.

“Why do you keep avoiding me, Tauriel?”

He had found her yet again. She thought that surely he would not follow her into the woods this far outside of Dale this late at night, but apparently she had underestimated his tenacity yet again. In another life, she would find it exciting, she would let him sweep her off her feet and run off into the wild with him. This was not another life though, this was a life where she was an elf, and he was a dwarf, and no matter how much love was there it would never work. She stayed seated on the log with her back to him, not daring to turn around for fear of losing her gall.

“Because I have a habit of running from my mistakes it would seem.”

  
“Your mistakes? Is that all I am, a mistake?”

His tone was far less agitated than she had expected, it was almost as though he was laughing at her.

“Yes. A mistake.”

“So, that day with the spiders in the forest, that was a mistake? Laketown, saving my life again, that was a mistake? Ravenhill, also a mistake? All of those times you saved my skin, it was just out of some kind of strange moral compulsion?”

He would not let this go. She wanted to think that she would have done the same thing for any of the dwarves, but the truth was that she could not say that for certain. It had been her feelings for him that had motivated her both in Laketown and at Ravenhill. None of that changed their situation though; this could not work.

“Believe it or not I do not share my king’s views on your people. I would have gladly aided any of your kin were they in your place.”

Still unable to face him, she braced herself for his next line of inquiry, certain that he would not be so easily dissuaded from his current course of action.

“So after the battle, in the night when you practically dragged me into the ruins by the lips, that was all a mistake? It meant nothing?”

“The biggest mistake of my life. Do not confuse a rush of adrenalin with feelings, dwarf.”

Chuckling. He was softly chuckling, right in her ear, right behind her.

“So, when I do this, you feel nothing?”

He gently swept her hair to one side and grazed his lips up the side of her neck to her ear. Had she been on her feet her knees surely would have tried to buckle beneath her. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and tried to focus on what needed to be done; this needed to end.

“Nothing.”  
“Really? Then look at me when you say it.”

Against her better judgment, she turned to face him, eyes slowly lifting to meet his. He looked so hopeful, so sure that he would convince her to give them a chance. The thought of breaking his heart had tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

“Nothing.”  
“What about this?”

His hand stroked the side of her face and tilted her chin so that her face met his, and she felt the warmth of his lips on hers. She tried to resist his playful yet passionate kiss, but her heart would not let her, and she soon found herself yielding. What was it about him that made her act with such foolishness? Why was she letting herself fall into his trap yet again when she knew that they could not be? As her head forced her heart to take a step back, she pushed him away and finally stood, turning to face him and swiftly drawing her bow.

“What do you want from me, Kili? Do you want me to shoot you? Is that what you want?”  
“I want you, Tauriel. I want you to give us a chance instead of giving up. Giving up is not in your nature, as it is not in mine. If there were any two folk in this entire world who could make this work, it is surely us.”

She kept her arrow trained on him as the tears resumed their descent down her cheeks, her lips beginning to tremble as she struggled to sustain her resolve.

“We…it is not right.”  
“That is a lie and you know it. You know it in your bones. Since when have you ever shied away from doing what was right? This is right, Tauriel. We are right, Amralime, and do not tell me again that you do not know what that means.”

He read her like a book, and she feared that he knew her too well to ever believe her charade. It was true, she always did what was right, she always followed her heart, but that was when it was for the good of others. When it came to herself, she would always choose to fall on her own sword before upsetting two entire races.

“I think you should leave, before my fingers slip.”

Her voice shook with regret and sadness as she said it, and yet still he looked at her as though he had won. He started towards her with a lazy smile on his lips.

“Gi melin. Nothing you can say or do will change that. You could loose that arrow and kill me and it would never change it. Just as I will never give up on you. I will not be content to let our hearts waste away, simply because of an unfortunate mismatch in our appearances. I will do whatever it takes, I will spend my entire life convincing you if I have to, because I know that you love me too. You are all I have left, and I will fight for you.”

By the time his monologue had ended, he stood right before her, the tip of her arrow mere inches from his chest. He casually raised a hand and brushed it aside, forcing her to withdraw the shot. Reaching up, he slipped his fingers inside the front of her bodice and pulled her down to meet him.

“You are my Arkenstone, Tauriel.”

He planted a tender and brief kiss on her lips before releasing her and turning away, wandering back through the forest to civilization. She stared after him, hardly believing that anyone could be so incredibly stubborn, even a dwarf.

Did she dare go after him? Surely his people would not have their heir bound to a she elf, it was madness. What would people say? He had been undoubtedly correct about one thing though: she did love him. She felt sick without him, like the world was drained of all colour when he was not around. Why should she doom herself to a life of such suffering? She had already been banished from Mirkwood; she had nowhere to go. With him she could be happy. Dragging her sleeve across her face, she wiped away her tears and made her choice.

“Kili!”

Tonight, she chose happiness.


End file.
